Speed and/or red-light cameras located at roadway traffic intersections are typically passive devices that can detect and identify vehicles operating at excessive speeds and/or running red lights. That is, conventional speed/red-light cameras can detect/identify violations, but themselves, do little to reduce or prevent accidents resulting from such speed and red-light violations. As such, it is left up to individuals to avoid being in an accident at a traffic intersection.